


Hollywood AU

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Movie Star AU, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Note:The character that Melinda May plays in the movie is totally fictional. Her name, "Alethia Wen" is derived from the first name that Mo and Jed had considered for the character of Melinda May, 'Alethia Rice', but when Ming-Na Wen auditioned for the role, Mo and Jed changed it to "Melinda May". Her last name is, respectively, named after Ming-Na herself.Daisy's character (Michaela Bennet) is named after Ming-Na Wen's real daughter, Michaela, and Chloe Bennet.-nightsisterkaris





	Hollywood AU

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> The character that Melinda May plays in the movie is totally fictional. Her name, "Alethia Wen" is derived from the first name that Mo and Jed had considered for the character of Melinda May, 'Alethia Rice', but when Ming-Na Wen auditioned for the role, Mo and Jed changed it to "Melinda May". Her last name is, respectively, named after Ming-Na herself. 
> 
> Daisy's character (Michaela Bennet) is named after Ming-Na Wen's real daughter, Michaela, and Chloe Bennet.
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

    _"Melinda!"_  "Smile, Sweetie!"  _"Mrs. May!"_  "Ma'am, Look over here!"  _"Melinda May!"_  Reporters and paparazzi and photographers screamed at Melinda, begging for the famous smile that they could sell for hundreds of dollars to the magazines, and Melinda let her lips evade them, keeping her face strait and neutral, occasionally looking one camera down the lens and giving it her famous sexy smirk.

   Taking  another few steps down the carpet, she paused, posing once again and letting Daisy Johnson take center stage. Finally at the end, Melinda gave a couple remaining faithful cameras a full grin for only half a second before she disappeared into the wall of roses, nodding to her pose instructor and heading back to take a seat with the rest of all these superstars. 

   Soon Daisy appeared, taking Melinda's side.

   "Really? Blue again?" Melinda looked down at Daisy's ball gown, scrunching her eyebrows.

   "Seriously, Mom. I  _love_  blue."

   "I told you to try that nude and green one." Melinda frowned. "I don't know why you love that color so much."

   "Yeah, but Jemma had another blue one, and you know how much she  _loves_  to just doll me up. . ." Daisy grinned, "Anyway, I was hoping you and I would have a better time if I was wearing a color I actually felt comfortable in." 

   Melinda sighed, plastering her face with a smile as she passed all these incredibly famous people. The guest with the lowest Net Worth might be only about seven million to their name in this room.

    "Ah, Mrs Melinda!" Nick Fury, one of the world's top film producers approached her. "I have a proposition for you."

   "Yes?" Melinda let go of Daisy, following the man.

   "I have a part in an upcoming movie that I want you in."

   "Send it to my agent." Melinda waves her hand.

   "You see, There is something you want to know."

   "What?" Melinda folded her arms.

   "I, uh, kind of need  _you_." Fury bit his lip, 

   "Why?" Melinda sighed.

    "You're not only perfect for the rool, but it's a spin off of one of your first movies." Fury said, "and I can't make this movie if you don't play your original roll. You know the fandom would be furious if we replaced Agent Wen."

    "No." Melinda glared, shaking her head before turning around and marching back.

    "Daisy Johnson has already agreed to play the role of Agent Wen's daughter." Fury sighed, running after her. "Phil Coulson is already signed and so is several others." He paused, and Melinda turned. "This is promising to be the blockbuster of this decade, and the fandom only grows tenfold every year. I've been getting fanletters begging for another movie for the last twenty years."

   Melinda sighed. She'd been getting those letters too. And thousands of panel questions. And maybe a million tweets. And trillions of post comments.

   "We'll talk later." She passed, turning back around and returning to her daughter. Daisy smiled and asked, "You accepting the challenge to bring back Agent Wen?"

   "I'll sleep on it first." Melinda sighed.

   "You worried about working with Phil Coulson again?" Daisy asked.

   "What? Phil Coulson? Noooooooooooooooo." Melinda shook her head.

   "Hello? I heard my name?" A man came up behind them, smiling. "Hello, Melinda." He nodded, turning to Daisy. "You must be the famous  _Daisy Maisy_?" He used the young actress's media nickname. "I'm Phil Coulson."

    "I know!!!" Daisy grinned. "Hi! It's so awesome to meet you!"

    "Melinda May's daughter is a fan of mine? Wow I think that this is the most gratifying thing ever in my career." Phil laughed, then moved on.

   "See? He's not that bad." Daisy grinned.

-:x:-

 

   Melinda had signed the contract the next day. Training for the movie began immediately, and the movie was being filmed a year later.

    It was the worst day she's had on set in a while. The make-up artists were stupid and almost used products that Melinda was allergic too, and Daisy was having problems with the wardrobe department losing her clothes.

    The set of  _"Protecting Partners - Operation: The Secret Agent"_  was crazy secret itself, only the best security keeping out unwanted persons. Melinda had been filming all day and had seen more people just for one movie than in her entire career.

    Even the first movie in the six film series,  _"Protecting Partners - Operation Rejection"_ , hadn't been near this big.    

    "Scene forty-seven, take nine, action!" Someone called.

    Melinda looked up to the actress before her. "Agent Miller, I can't have you making any mistakes this mission. Agent Bennet is not ready for the field-"

   "Ma'am, she's been training for this her whole life, and has been taught by our best agent - you." The woman interrupted, shaking her head. 

    "I don't want anything bad to happen to Michaela!" Melinda was fully in character, slamming her fists down on the table, shoulders trembling.

    " _Annnnnnnnd_ , Cut!" A stage worker yelled. "On to the next scene!"

    "Mrs Melinda, can I get you anything?" May's assistant, Piper asked. Melinda told her no as the make-up artists renewed the layers on her cheeks, someone coming in with another bottle of hairspray. If they kept adding on to many more layers, then her hair would end up tougher than her fists.

   Melinda was transported to another set, where she was told which script to follow (as if she didn't know - she was a professional, after all)

    Melinda knew her lines, knew how the director had told her how to react, but the second she was on set, she was right back twenty years.

   "Scene seventy-six, Take one! Action!"

   "Agent Wen, we've just received a message from someone who says you would want them here to help you find and rescue Michaela!" Agent Miller called after her as they pretended to hide from the crossfire. "Who?"

   "I don't know, maybe him?!" Miller pointed and there was the outline of Phil Coulson.

   Agent Wen gasped and the actor before he ran into the set through the door, performing his fighting choreography with flawless accuracy. As soon as he had "taken down" a couple extras, she jumped up, joining him. They fought their rehearsed scene in perfect flow. Melinda had practiced the scene with her trainor, but back here, acting with Phil Coulson? It felt natural, correct. Twisting and turning, never touching but in perfect sync, the two fell back into their old rhythm.

   As soon as they were the only people standing, Melinda turned around. She was panting, and so was he. They studied each other's faces. This reunion wasn't pretended. "You. . . you came back." She whispered loud enough for the audio recorders to catch.

   "Hello to you too, Alethia." He lowered his prop gun, also stage-whispering.

    "Annnnndddd . . . cut!" Someone called. "I think we got it!" The director yelled. "No need for another take!"

    Melinda walked off set, escorted by her friends. Meeting up with her daughter, Melinda smiled at Daisy. "That was really cool, mom." Daisy smiled. "if I didn't know better, I'd think you two were actually in love."

    " _Alethia Wen_  is in love with him, not me." Melinda replied curtly. "I'm just portraying her."

    "Yeah, but still." Daisy giggled. "I mean, when I was filming with him earlier today, Mr. Coulson seems like such a funny guy. He's such a dork too, like, he was quoting the old movies every chance he got."

   _"Only you_  would get those references." Melinda sighed.

   "I was raised on those movies, watching my mom save the world and kick butt."

   "That was a long time ago." Melinda reminded her.

   "I still love the  _Protecting Partners_  series!" Daisy huffed. "So it's crazy actually being  _in_  one of the movies."

   "Sure." Melinda forced a smile. 

   "Have you read the whole script yet? I've only gotten bits and pieces." Daisy casually asked.

   "You know I'm not allowed to tell you anything, whether I have or I haven't." Melinda answered.

   "I mean, the scene shooting schedule is all out of order. Are they just trying to confuse me?"

    "That's the point." Melinda laughed. "They do it this way you can't drop a spoiler in any interviews.

    -:x:- 

 

    The  _Protecting Partners_ saga went like this:

    Agent Wen is partnered up with agent she hates to save the world. Hated-Agent is patient with prideful and self-confident agent Wen. Agent Wen slowly falls for Agent Gregg's dorkiness after he proves her wrong when he saves her life. By the third movie, they've confessed their love. They kissed in the fourth. The movie they work together, Agent Wen once having to terminate one of Agent Gregg's ex-girlfriends who was a psychopath and was creating a super-germ, and this obviously puts a rift in their relationship. In the sixth movie, being PG-13, the make-out was cut off and Agent Gregg was removed of his agent position and sent to a base that Wen never knew about. It was a bittersweet ending for the fans.

    In the seventh movie, Agent Michaela Bennet is kidnapped. Alethia Wen is determined to find her. It is revealed that Agent Bennet id Agent Wen's daughter. Suddenly, when things are looking bad for Agent Wen's case, ex-agent Gregg appears, helping to find Michaela again. Wen and Gregg fall back in love. It's revealed to Gregg that Micheala is his daughter, conceived during the one night of their intimacy twenty years ago right before he was removed. Gregg is horrified to have to explain that he had proof that Micheala is working for the enemies. They spend the rest of the movie having to prove her innocent and that the kidnapping wasn't staged just to get Agent Gregg back into the picture.

    Of course, this was how the movies were supposed to be, Melinda prefered to think. But twenty years ago, the makeouts, kisses, loving glances, and perfect closeness were more often real than fake.

   Now, filming the seventh movie that was taking place twenty years later, it was actually pretty cool. Except for the growing tension between Melinda May and Phil Coulson.

    He asked her out to the local bar to grab a drink after filming one night. She agreed without a thought. but it brought back memories. So many memories of the years gone by. They laughed and talked and never once brought up their affair.

   She'd moved on.

   So had he.

   "I missed nights like these." Phil had said after their fifth outing.

   "Hmmmmm. . . " Melinda hummed as he drove her home. "I hardly remembered them."

   "Did you remember  _us_?" Phil paused. One could have heard a pin drop. The weight of the question knocked the air out of her lungs.  _Of course. Of course she remembered. Melinda kinda had a permanent reminder._

    "I, uh, yeah. I do." Melinda nodded as he pulled a left, turning onto her street. The lapse in silence was broken by Phil slamming the brakes. "Good God!" He grunted as the other car, a grey maserati, zoomed past them, followed by a blue camaro. 

    "It's a little late for my neighbors to be outside racing." Melinda gasped.

    "At least you're home." Phil nodded to the house as he pulled into the drive-way.

    "Hey, thanks for the ride." Melinda turns back after she gets out of his red corvette. "I really enjoyed tonight."

   Daisy was waiting at the door. "Phil Coulson?" She was smirking as she opened the front door for her mother. "It's not like that." Melinda said as she set down her purse.

   "It's  _'Like that'_  enough for him to bring you home at three in the morning." Daisy pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

   Melinda looked at the clock, only to discover that her daughter was right. Crap.

 

   -:x:-

    "MOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Daisy came up the stairs to the house the next sunny Saturday morning. "I was just out with Jemma, and  _look!_ "

   Melinda lowered her book as Daisy barreled onto the porch, slamming four magazines onto the table. May put a hand to her forehead as soon as she saw the cover.  _MELINDA MAY'S NEW LOVE?_

    There, right there, was a picture of her exiting Phil Coulson's car. Immediately flipping to the article, she groaned. No, no, no, no!

_**Melinda May has been spotted on multiple dates with PROTECTING PARTNERS co-star, Phil Coulson this last week. Reports say that this is not new, several veteran Protecting Partners set workers claiming to have allegedly seen the two leave the set together even in the eighties and nineties. "Is a romance possible?", we asked one of these workers. "Maybe." They replied, "I mean, They've always had chemistry, on or off set. It's a relationship that kept the movies going, so why would that ever be based off something fake?"** _

**_Melinda May met Phil Coulson in 1986, on set for the first of their many movies together, PROTECTING PARTNERS - OPERATION: REJECTION, and it isn't impossible for a romance to have blossomed in the ten years they were colleagues, parting only half a year before Phil Coulson moved on to briefly date Rosalind Price and Melinda May had her daughter, Daisy Johnson. Is it really that far off to imagine that some flying sparks ignited old fires, especially with filming of PROTECTING PARTNERS - OPERATION: THE SECRET AGENT having been proven to be taking place, perhaps Melinda's affair was never followed by another. Neither had any known relationships since their alleged affair in the nineties._**

   _**PROTECTING PARTNERS - OPERATION: THE SECRET AGENT, PREMIERES MAY 10TH.**_

   "Crap." Melinda muttered as she dropped the article.

   "Wanna tell me about that  _alleged affair_?" Daisy folded her arms. "That was  _never followed by another_?"

   "It was short."

   "Obviously not." Daisy glared. "He's my dad, isn't he?"    

   Melinda looked up. "What?"

   "You know it! Every time I express a quirk and you smile and say I remind you of my father, but never showed me a picture, never told me his name, but you obviously knew him long enough for me to remind you of him. What about my part-blue eyes? That obviously didn't come from Andrew, I'm quite clearly not Blasian."

   "Daisy-"

   "How about how you get really unnaturally jittery around him? Is it because you're hiding that he has a twenty-three-year-old daughter? Now all those press reviews make so much more sense! The  _'do you know your father's identity'_  paparazzi questions?!?! Now I know why he was at my concerts, my premieres, why you sent him a premium recording of  _'Uh-oh'_  and  _'Every Day In Between'_!"

    "Daisy-!"

    "Tell! Me! The! Truth!!!"

    "He's your father!" Melinda yelled. "Phil Coulson is your father!"

   "Did you ever tell him you were pregnant?" Daisy whispered after a moment of silence, harsh breathes taken sharply.

   "He moved on to Rosalind, so I faked a relationship with Andrew." Melinda confessed. "I never loved Andrew at that point."

   "You only slept with Phil?" Daisy waited, but Melinda's silence answered her question. "What about Rosalind and Phil?"

   "He told me they never reached the level we did." Melinda looked away, staring across the street at the a grey maserati and the blue camaro parked in the street. She guessed that Bobbi, her actress neighbor, had gotten a new chauffeur.

   "So you have seriously kept this from me my whole life?" Daisy interrupted Melinda's thoughts, folded her arms, glaring as tears poured down her cheeks. "Why?!?!?"

   "TO KEEP YOU BOTH SAFE!"

   " _Safe_." Daisy echoed. "What the frick do you mean by  _'safe'_?"

   "Safe from the press. Safe from ridicule, from judgment. I was keeping Phil safe from the shame. He's a good man. He'd only take a step like sleeping with someone if he truly loved them. He has good values. He would have married me if he knew." Melinda set her hands on the porch railing, closing her eyes and leaning forward.

   "You didn't want to marry him, so you kept me in the dark about my biology my whole life?" Daisy summarized.

   "I didn't want our relationship to end. Neither of us did. We didn't want the stress of fame to ruin us. We decided on being friends. Neither of us wanted to end a marriage badly. Fame does that to a couple. And I didn't want my precious baby to grow up with a split family already torn apart by a hungry-for-drama press." 

   Daisy was quiet. "But you still lied." She turned around, stopped the rest of the way to the front door, slamming it behind her on the way to her room.

    -:x:-

 

   "You wanna tell me about this?" Melinda's manager approached her the next day as Melinda drove into the parking lot of her work on set. "Twitter has exploded, Instagram was shut down by the app's headquarters for two hours last night, and every single news platform has gone crazy. The tabloids are eating this up!"

   "What?" Melinda scrunched her nose. She had not been on any social media or watched the news in almost a day.

    "This!" Her manager pressed the play button on her phone. Audio began to play.

     _ **Daisy: "Tell! Me! The! Truth!!!"**_

     ** _Melinda: "He's your father!Phil Coulson is your father!"_**

     ** _Daisy: "Did you ever tell him you were pregnant?"_**

     ** _Melinda: "He moved on to Rosalind, so I faked a relationship with Andrew. I never loved Andrew at that point."_**

     ** _Daisy: "You only slept with Phil? . . .What about Rosalind and Phil?"_**

     ** _Melinda: "He told me they never reached the level we did."_**

   "Care to explain why Hashtag:  _#DaisyCoulsonConfirmed_  was number one trending on twitter for  _FOUR HOURS_  last night?!" May's manager looked down at Melinda through the car's open window at the actress with her head resting on the steering wheel. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Melinda muttered. Her world was crashing down.

   "Well, I hope you're ready to face the press. " Her manager wheeled around.

   -:x:-

 

   The first thing she did was start looking for Phil. Someone finally told her that he was in his trailer. Unlocking the door (he'd always used the same code) she let herself in. "Will you give us a moment?" She nodded to the make-up artist, not daring to sneak a glance at Phil yet.

   It was cold as soon as the artist was gone, nodding on the way out with a look of pity. Only more proof that the whole world knew her secret.

   "Phil, listen-"

   "Why didn't you tell me?" Phil stared forward. "You knew I loved you so why? Why did you not tell me you were pregnant with my baby?"

    "I'm sure it's in that audio." Melinda stood with her arms crossed, a defencive position.

   "You seriously thought we would be torn apart by our fame?" Phil had watched the video.

   "I didn't want that kind of childhood for my child."

   " _Your_  child??" Phil turned around, his steely blue eyes baring into her. "Daisy is apparently half me!"

   "I'm not saying you would have made a bad parent, or that I didn't want to marry you-"

   "But you _did!_ " Phil snatched his phone off his desk. "You said you didn't want to marry me!"

   "By hell I did!" Melinda exploded. "I wanted to marry you. I wanted Daisy with you. I wanted to share the rest of my life with you, but I didn't want to have it dissolve into some horrible divorce nightmare!" Melinda yelled. "I loved you too much to hold you to that so I left! We broke up and I had Daisy alone, knowing I was sparing Daisy from shame."

   "Now you're ashamed."

   "No. I'm ashamed that I couldn't give her a better childhood." Melinda's fists clenched. Her voice shaking, she repeated, "I loved you too much to hold you to that, or have us end in some terrible way."

   Phil was quiet for a hot moment. "I've known. I've known for years that she was my daughter. I knew you better than that to believe that you actually loved Andrew. Rosalind was my distraction from our breakup, but she wasn't enough. She wasn't  _you_."

   "Daisy hates me now."

   "No she doesn't." Phil shook his head. "And neither do I."

   "I thought you'd reject this."

   "This movie isn't that far off, actually." Phil referenced the movie's plot line. "I still love you, always have, always will."

   "Me too."

-:x:-

 

   A week later, the three actors went out. Having the big discussion was long and hard, telling Daisy everything about her and their history. The press was, as predicted, crazy, approaching either Phil or Melinda or Daisy every single time  they left the house, so Phil started "camping out" At Melinda's house.

   (Daisy was pretty sure the couch was empty most nights)

   Four months later, Daisy's friend Jemma got engaged. The brit had come running up the hill and into the home and right into Daisy's arms grinning as she flashed her rock.

   Phil looked down at the woman beside him watching the friend's excitement. Huh. Not a bad idea.

   Eight months later, Phil had moved in. Finally, the night of the premiere. By some twist of fate, Jemma had gotten married to Fitz, one of the brains behind the movie's set design and engineering, and the three had attended.

   "You look stunning." Phil smiled at Melinda, eyeing the black leather in a keyhole cut that concealed her chest and the blue fabric that cascaded from her waist.

   "You're not to bad yourself." Melinda reached up and straightened his tie. "I'm going in for make-up and hair. I'll be out in a bit."

   "No problem." Phil nodded, watching her hips sway in the doorway as she disappeared.

   "Mom!!!" Daisy's muffled voice called. "Can you help me?!?"

   Phil looked between the bedroom door and himself. Finally taking a breath, he made his way through the house. Knocking on Daisy's door, he said, "It's me, Phil."

   There was a beat of silence. "Come in."

   Phil opened the door. There was Daisy, standing in front of a mirror, her dress - a beautiful peach dotted with green flowers and a pink sash around her waist. "Could you zip up the back? Jemma designed this and it's really tight." Daisy asked.

   Phil crossed the floor, staring at the walls. He'd never been in his daughter's room. Her rights, she is twenty-three. She's also only known him for eleven months. 

   There are posters from her mother's blockbuster movies, and every single  _Protecting Partners_ poster in chronological order collaged on her ceiling. There pictures of her childhood pasted on the wall, and a bed with a daisy-speckled comforter.

   Phil tentatively brushes aside the girl's cascading curls and slowly zips up the dress. "Thanks." Daisy nods, turning around and hugging him. Phil froze. He thought Daist was mad at him still. She had avoided him, refrained from talking to him, never once touched him.

   "I'm glad you're making Mom happy." She said. "She's never been this bright."

   Phil quiet, slowly putting his arm around his daughter, who suddenly stiffens. "Nooooooo waaaaay." She freezes again before letting go and reaching into his suit coat pocket. "You're proposing?" She pulls out the ring box. "Holy crap."

   "Don't tell her!" Phil panics. "Or anyone!" He's shocked she found it.

   "Anyway, before I go and scream a  _'finally they get their crap together'_ , don't tell mom about my dress either. It's also a surprise."

   "What?" 

   "She said that she wanted to see me in green or thing other than blue."

   "I love blue." Phil blurted.

   "Me too." Daisy grinned. "Go get 'em, dad."

-:x:-

 

   "My hand has never hurt more." Daisy shook the appendage. "I literally just signed my name like a million times."

   "It's a part of premieres and Cons. Better get used to it." Phil laughed.

   "Just to let you know, Mom just texted me. She'll be here soon." Daisy told Phil as she signed another movie poster.

   "I still don't understand why you're the one getting to stand in front of an explosion." Phil mussed.

   "Because it used to be my mom's place." Daisy rolled her eyes.

   "Don't you school me on the nineties." Phil laughed.

    "I don't know, agent Miller kind of stole the classic point-the-gun-at-the-screen look." Daisy giggled. "And Mom looks sick in that still image of her. I don't know why the artist used it."

   "I think that I look like I'm about to fall asleep staring at the organization symbol." Phil added.

   Walking the red carpet, Daisy stopped when she heard the crowd begin to roar. Turning, she saw the limousine pull up and then her mom appear. The woman was glowing almost, and Daisy caught Phil's smile at seeing her.

 

   Melinda slowly made her way along the wall, greeting fans, taking the occasional selfie with a kid, signing posters. Finally the three of them made their way to the photo wall. The backdrop bore the movie's subtitle with the famous patterns, and several others were there. Elena Rodruderez, one of the supporting characters, was happily posing with her plus-one, Mack. The teen who played Agent Miller was there as well, smiling and waving at the cameras, Barbara "Bobbi"  Morse -another supporting character (she was actually playing the villain)- and several others ahead of them.

   Finally making the whole walk, Phil, Melinda, and Daisy made it to the massive auditorium, making their way up and onto stage before the panel, which would be followed by the first screening of Protecting Partners - Operation: The Secret Agent.

   Questions were asked, reporters were asked to keep their information quests movie-based, an obvious indirect request to not ask anything  _#DaisyCoulsonConfirmed_  related and the whole subject at a nah-da.

   "So the fandom has pretty much figured out that the 'Secret agent' is Agent Bennet, who has to be Agent Wen's daughter. What will Agent Gregg's reaction be to finding out he has a daughter?" A reporter asked

   "That is an interesting question." Phil took this one up. "You know, Since Agent Gregg has been separated from Agent Wen for so long, thats already going to be a big moment in of itself. But working with her to rescue Agent Bennet will be a bigger challenge, with all the nostalgia and tension.

   "Thank you." The reported t gritted their teeth, clearly upset about not getting any spoilers.

   "Next?"

   "Does Agent Gregg still love Agent Wen?" A woman almost begged. "Because if I'm about to find out that my childhood heroes are no longer together, it's going to hurt a lot. I was one of those people who used to write a lot of slash-fiction."

   "Agent Wen hasn't seen Agent Gregg in just over twenty years." Melinda stated. "She has been busy running her world-saving organization, raising and training agents, and saving the world. But she's also not forgotten what it was like to love Agent Gregg. She misses him, and she's been working on a project to get him back." Melinda referenced the closing scene of the last movie.  "And you know, it was the fandom that was bringing him back to. It was your persistence that is getting Agent Wen back on the big screens."

   "And don't forget Agent Gregg." Phil smiled, standing. "He's not the only one in love with agent Wen." Phil grinned. "He has been in love with her for twenty years." Phil walked across the stage and over to Melinda.

   "There's definitely going to be some weird moments for Agent Bennet too!" Daisy interrupted, making the auditorium laugh at her quest for some attention.

   "But anyway, I have to say. They've been apart for twenty years, and being reunited is reigniting some old flames." Phil said, kneeling down and taking Melinda's hand. May's other hand went to cover her mouth. The crowd roared with screaming.

   "I've loved you since the moment I met you. You're strong, you're fierce, you're loyal." Phil said. "There's a million others like me, but there's only one you." he said. Somewhere his microphone had been abandoned, but Daisy's was catching it all.

   " _Melinda Qiaolian May_ , will you marry me?"

   "I think we've waited long enough."

     

 


End file.
